Bravo Tempus
Bravo Tempus is an alternate future version of his prime counterpart who is able to transform into the BeyondRider by using the BeyonDriver and the Future Watches. History His exact origin is stated to be from an alternate future wherein Cade Hirano manages to defeat the Rider King in the Day of Reckoning. Desiring to assist Cade, Tempus appears in the New Years Day of 2019 by demonstrating his full power to both Zeke's group and Time Breakers alike before assisting in fighting against Future Facader Ninjobi. Personality Being a different version of Tempus originating from a future where the Rider King was defeated by Omega Revive, this Tempus swore loyalty to Cade of all people, whom he addresses as his "savior", much like the original Tempus addressing Zeke as his demon king. Though they are both zealous followers to the Rider King and Omega Revive, respectively, their personalities differ: unlike the original Tempus, who is polite at best, this Tempus is rather smug, condescending, and immoral at worst. He is not above endangering a child, who is admittedly one of the Time Breakers, to get information on a Facader. Powers and Abilities *'Energy Smartwatch Projection': Tempus can conjure a green energy construct of a smartwatch, allowing him to retrieve his BeyonDriver when needed. *'Future Watch Creation:' Unlike Time Rider and Omega who must receive the Battle Watches from their predecessors after defeating a Facader for the first time, Bravo Tempus can simply create a new Future Watch once the corresponding Facader has been defeated first. *'Future Riders' Powers': Bravo Tempus can tap into the power of Future Kamen Riders in civilian form by pressing the button of a Future Watch: **'Shinobi': Surrounds himself in a gust of wind and leaves to teleport away from the battlefield. Forms Bravo Tempus uses a variant of Battle Watches called Future Watches in the BeyonDriver to transform into the BeyondRider and access forms based on Kamen Riders of the future. in katakana, , while the logo on his forehead and shoulders reads in . BeyondRider consists of the following parts: *'Caliber S''' - BeyondRider's helmet. 'S' stands for 'Smart'. **'Clock Blade S' - The clock-hand-like antenna. It is a data collection device. The long hand, Baryon Hand M predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing, while the short hand, Meson Hand H measures spatial information, such as the distance between BeyondRider and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. **'Ow Signal' - The merging point of the two Clack Blade S with the 'Kamen' logo on it. It feeds gathered information to BeyondRider, derives the optimum solution and adjusts BeyondRider's internal systems accordingly. **'Indication Track Eye' - The visor which spells out 'Rider'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are built into it in a concentric manner. **'Smart Bezel' - The metal frame surrounding the face. A metal Graphenium Coat finish has been applied, increasing durability so much that it is 200 times stronger than steel. It is super lightweight. **'Smart Core' - The 'button' on BeyondRider's left cheek. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. **'Crusher Band' - The jaw armor. It is formed from Pisumein, an extendable flexible material, and is wrapped around the jaw section. It contains tremendous shock-absorbing capability and pressure-dispersing performance. *'Tonneau Light Tecter' - BeyondRider's chest armor. Graphenium Coat finish has been applied, making it 200 times stronger than steel while still being lightweight. *'Expansion Band Liner' - The black and green 'strap' that runs down BeyondRider's torso. In addition to its role as a bioenergy enhancing device, it also improves the performance of other system functions by reading Future Watch data. *'Install Shoulders' - The square shoulder armor. By changing Future Watches, the Install Shoulders allow BeyondRider to realize different abilities based on different Kamen Riders. *'Time Attack Arm' - The arms. The Nanotube Muscle covering it has a motion navigation function to make attacks more efficient. *'Extend Arm Girder' - The forearm sections. It is made of Pisumein, and reinforces the connection between the side of the arm and the back of the hands. It is highly shock absorbent and has pinpoint dispersion properties to shield the arms from damage. *'Smooth Hands' - The hands. It is made from Smooth Graphenium, a highly flexible metal alloy. It covers the back of the hands and surrounds the fingertips, endowing high impact and defense power while retaining dexterity. *'Smooth Strike Suit' - BeyondRider's bodysuit. It automatically hardens itself at areas that are just about to get hit, reducing overall impact damage. Otherwise, it is extremely flexible, and the hardening and unhardening operations allow for combat behavior that far exceeds the capabilities of the user when untransformed. It covers the torso from the shoulders to the thighs, and due to being made from Soft Graphenium does not hinder movement. Additionally, it repairs any minor damage sustained in battle. *'Time Attack Leg' - The legs. The 'Nanotube Muscle' covering it has a motion navigation function to make attacks more efficient. *'Touch Count Pads' - The kneepads. They are measurement devices that read combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. *'Extend leg Girder' - The shin armor. Due to being made of Pimusein, it exhibits high shock absorbing ability, and is able to disperse pressure at any point. *'Smooth Shoes' - The shoes. It is covered with Smooth Graphenium, making it extremely durable and damaging while exhibiting lightweight properties. Additionally, The katakana for the word is in engraved on the soles. Moreover, BeyondRider's jump height is drastically improved thanks to anti-gravity technology being incorporated into the sole. This form's finishing attack is Time Explosion: BeyondRider sends a green energy cube behind the enemy, then surrounds himself in a green energy tornado with a green character swirling around him before corkscrew kicking the enemy into the cube that transforms into a timer that explodes the minute it hits zero. - Futurerings= in katakana. Using a Futurering ability, BeyondRider can harness the powers and abilities of Future Rider Ninjobi via the Shinobi Future Watch. In this form, he uses ninja techniques and skills to fight against his enemies. *This form has two finishers: **BeyonDriver finisher: ***'Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack': **BeyonDriver + Chrono Despear finisher: ***'Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack/Ichigeki Kaman': BeyondRider electrifies the enemy and lifts him up before creating clones and slashing him rapidly. - Quiz= '''Futurering Quiz' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Futurering Quiz is BeyondRider's Future Rider Quiz-based form accessed using the Quiz Future Watch in the BeyonDriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. Using a Futurering ability, BeyondRider can harness the powers and abilities of Future Rider Quiz via the Quiz Future Watch. In this form, answering his quiz correctly or incorrectly will affect the outcome of the battle. - Roboto= '''Futurering Roboto' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Futurering Roboto is BeyondRider's Kamen Rider Kikai-based form accessed using the Roboto Future Watch in the BeyonDriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. }} }} Equipment Devices *BeyonDriver - Transformation device *Future Watches - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Chrono Despear *Notebook - Bravo Tempus can use his book to future events to his desire just by writing a short description of it (or speaking into it using its voice recognition system). This ability is capable of overriding the Time Breakers' ability of temporal freezing. However, this ability can be countered if an opponent stops Tempus from writing or turning on the voice recognition system. Vehicles *Time Mazine Relationships *Cade Hirano/Time Rider Omega: Tempus is a faithful servant of Cade, whom he refers to as '''My savior' as Cade was able to kill the Rider King in the alternate future. *Zeke Katano/Time Rider: *Wela: *(Alpha) Tempus: It seems that the original Tempus serves as a foil to his alternate counterpart. In that this Tempus' loyalty is to that of Omega Revive as opposed to the real Tempus being a loyal servant of Zeke, and by proxy the Rider King. Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *BeyondRider's Rider design is based on the Smartwatch: like the Apple Watch, along with its color scheme is very similar to Fury Rider Necrom's Rider design from Fury Riders. *BeyondRider's Futurering forms are a play on the words "featuring" and "future". *The book which allows Tempus to manipulate future events is an allusion to the titular notebook from the anime/manga series, with its user being able to manipulate the time and cause of his victim's deaths. *BeyondRider's Futurering forms only alter the strip running vertically across his torso, the shoulders, the neck area, and helmet crest, with the elements taken from the Future Riders being used in their designs. **The alterations run inverted to the standard Rider Armors, where the forms being taken affect the entire body's armor, with the vertical strip being the only part untouched in the main Rider Armors outside of the personal upgrade Forms of Time Rider and Time Rider Omega. See also *Tempus - his prime timeline counterpart.